


Such A Fool

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Recycled Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Doyoung was always being brought to the emergency room. All because of his allergies..... and a hot nurse attending him.





	Such A Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this is just a recycled fic from my most favorite Yutae fic, Fool. The reason why this is my most favorite is because this fic is based from my own experience. Believe me or not, there is a hot nurse like Jaehyun existing in the hospital.
> 
> Title also based from Red Velvet's Fool from their Russian Roulette album. (Same goes to the Yutae version)

"You've been diagnosed with Chronic Urticaria. You need to do hypo-allergenic diet for awhile. No preservatives, MSG, chickens, dairy products, sea foods, citrus fruits and wheat containing foods." Doyoung's mouth dropped when he heard his doctor's advice. He literally has nothing to eat? That's ridiculous.

"Thank you Doc." He said and picked up his medical records from the Allergologist. 

"And one more thing... if you really have difficulty in breathing, just go straight to ER. Urticaria can lead to Anaphylaxis. That's fatal." 

"Noted. Thanks." He said and left the room without turning back.

People would think that Doyoung will follow his Doctor. Maybe he will but he can be a little bit stubborn sometimes most especially when he wants to see the hot nurse again.

* * *

Doyoung knew he isn't hallucinating. The effects of diphenhydramine isn't going to work after a minute, though. But all Doyoung could feel is that he's dizzy from all the heat surrounding his body... mostly because of the hot nurse who attended him earlier. Johnny eyed him weirdly when he saw him fanning his body with his hands. It isn't hot.. in fact, it's really cold inside the emergency room that made Johnny shiver under his huge black jacket.

"Is that really the effect of that shit?" Johnny asked while zipping his jacket up. "That shit effects too fast, though. The med technologist just left a minute ago."

"I also don't know. I feel dizzy and hot. Maybe because of that hot nurse."

"The nurse named Jaehyun? God Doyoung, you're covered with rashes all over your body and all you can think is that 'hot nurse' of yours?" Johnny recalled how his best friend just check the poor nurse out from head to toe while he's checking his blood pressure.

"Can you blame me? You did the same thing to that Thai immigration officer when we're in Thailand!" Doyoung slightly raised his voice that made some nurses look at their direction.

"Can you keep it down? That was one time, though! He's really hot and cute at the same time." Johnny defended himself but Doyoung just rolled his eyes and decided to just sleep.

"Whatever you say. I'm going to sleep."

"Fine. I'll just grab something to eat then!"

After a few minutes, Doyoung felt someone enter his ward. He opened his eyes and saw the hot nurse holding a thermometer to check his temperature. The hot nurse named Jaehyun greeted him and asked him to stay on the bed when he saw him getting up.

"You can lie down. I'll just insert this on your armpit." He said and clicked the button on before putting it on Doyoung's left armpit. He felt shy as he covered his hands on his face. The nurse noticed his actions and chuckled.

"You don't need to be shy around me. I did this all the time to my patients." He said and picked the thermometer from his armpit after it beeped.

"You seemed to have fever. I guess you need to stay for awhile." Jaehyun said and checked Doyoung's forehead with his hand. He then looked at his watch and wrote something on his clipboard. "I'll be back in an hour. Go rest for awhile." He said with a smile and left. Doyoung felt lonely again but a little interaction with him made his heart beats faster than ever.

Jaehyun did his promise as he went back to his ward to check him up again. This time, Johnny is sitting on the chair beside the bed, eating chips that Doyoung envy a lot. Jaehyun showed his sweetest smile again and checked Doyoung's forehead with the back of his hand again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked and Johnny swore he will tease Doyoung when they got home to their shared apartment. "A little bit okay and dizzy." He answered and pulled the blanket close to his chin. Jaehyun nodded and asked Doyoung to sit on his bed.

"The rashes are fading now. The Emergency doctor will check you up and he'll decide if you can go home now." The nurse said and left the ward again. Johnny laughed quietly when he saw the disappointed face of his best friend.

"You're such a fool, Doyoung."

After an half hour, Doyoung was set to go home. He bid the other nurses good bye while Jaehyun is pushing him on a wheel chair. It wasn't necessary to do so but Doyoung is such a whiny patient that he demands a wheel chair just to spend more time with the hot nurse. Johnny then opened the car door while Jaehyun helped Doyoung go inside.

"Thank you for your help... uh.."

"Jaehyun."

"Right.. I can read your name plate." Jaehyun laughed and waved his patient, good bye. Doyoung waved back and closed the door with a sad expression forming in his face.

"You know, you can just eat another dish of sushi and you'll see him again." Johnny said as he started to drive away from the hospital.

"I might die if I eat too much sushi. I'll just drink some milk and let the rashes grow on my skin." Doyoung said emotionless and read the prescription his doctor gave him. "Hypoallergenic diet my ass."

-

And so he did came back again at the hospital. He just ate two pieces of chicken that Johnny brought home (which Doyoung asked, anyways). He's sitting on the chair when he spotted the hot nurse again. Doyoung felt his cheeks blushed and his heart starts beating fast again. He can do silly things (and even sacrifice his own life) just to see this nurse again.

"Oh... Mr. Kim Dongyoung.. It's bad to see you again." Jaehyun joked which Doyoung loved the most. (If he's a normal person, Doyoung might throw this person at the nearest garbage bin.) Johnny scoffed at how love sick his best friend could be and just stay back on the emergency room entrance to give them some privacy (which Doyoung likes to call it).

"What did you eat?" Jaehyun asked sweetly while checking the rashes on his arm. Doyoung can't stop blushing whenever he's being touched by him.

"Chicken." He answered shortly.

"What time and do you have any rashes other than this part?" Jaehyun asked while scanning for more of his rashes. "At 7 and I got more under my shirt, my legs and uhm..." Doyoung shyly pointed on his crotch and Jaehyun nodded with a smile.

"Alright. I think you need the same treatment again." He said and asked Doyoung to go inside the ward while he's preparing the medicines that he needed. Doyoung can't help but to blush when Jaehyun lifted his shirt up and observe every rashes all over his body.

-

Another day again and Doyoung is back at the emergency room. He searches for the hot nurse again and glad that he's there, eating with his lunch. But sadly, it wasn't him who attended him this time. The nurse is surely hot too but he just preferred the nurse named Jaehyun since he's the reason why he's risking his life with a cup of instant ramen with egg.

But all of his efforts didn't go wasted when Jaehyun finally saw his existence.

"Oh... Mr. Kim Dongyoung! You're back? What did you eat this time?" He asked in a friendly way which Doyoung wants to cling on his body and kiss him. But of course, day dreams are day dreams and he was brought back to reality when the nurse waved at his face.

"Did you took the medicine already? You're kinda lost in thoughts." He said and gave him his friendly smile. "Well, I'll be the one who will take care of you after I go back. Take some rest, okay?"

Doyoung just wanted to squeal that time and he did... under the pillow.

-

"Why are you always eating things that you're not allowed to eat? Didn't just the Doctor told you that you're under hypoallergenic diet?" Jaehyun scolded his patient this time when he saw him again for the fourth time in two weeks. Doyoung was so stubborn and very determined to die just to see his favorite nurse taking care of him.

"I can't help it. It's so delicious." Doyoung licked his lips and showed his eye smile towards the nurse. Jaehyun isn't buying his excuse since he knew that the foods that Doyoung is consuming isn't normal. Who would eat a sushi with ramen and egg when you were strictly told to do the diet? What worse is that Doyoung isn't taking the medicines that his Doctor prescribed for him. That's when Jaehyun finally realized now.

Concern was all over his head when he found him in front of the emergency door, clutching his chest with rashes all over his body and he's hardly breathing. He quickly made him lie down, put oxygen on his nose and injected a steroid just to clear off his air passageway.

Now that his patient can finally breathe properly and his rashes fading out, Jaehyun didn't hesitate but to scold his patient who's being attacked by acute anaphylaxis.

"Why are you so desperate to die, Doyoung? Didn't you know that what you're doing can lead you to death? You almost die there if I didn't attend on you, fast." He snapped which Doyoung widen his eyes in surprise.

"I'm... sorry." Jaehyun then realized what he said and took a deep sigh.

"I just.. I'm just worried. I'm sorry for saying those things to you."

"It's okay. I'm such an idiot for planning this just to see you.." Doyoung's tongue slipped out which Jaehyun didn't unheard.

"You what!?"

"I'm.. hehehe.. I need to sleep." Doyoung tried to pull the blanket above his head when Jaehyun stopped him. "Care to explain, Mr. Kim?" He demanded that Doyoung gulped too many saliva.

"I'm.. uh.." Jaehyun was patiently waiting for him to explain but he was too nervous to speak up. Jaehyun sighed and decided that he'll just do what he needs to do as a nurse... and as a man who's also having a crush on his patient.

"Fine.. If you don't want to speak up then how about you'll go out with me just to stop this ridiculous rebellion of yours?" Doyoung's eyes widen and he swore he thought that he's hallucinating again. But for the fact that Jaehyun caressed his cheeks and pinched it, he isn't.

"Are you really asking me out? Or I'm just dizzy?"

"Maybe both but yeah.. I'm asking you out. In fact, I want to know what Mr. Kim Dongyoung do in his everyday life aside from eating prohibited foods and being treated at the hospital."

"You like me?" Doyoung felt dumb when Jaehyun leaned it just to give his patient a quick kiss on his lips.

"Isn't it obvious? I always volunteer to attend you even though it's past my shift already?" Doyoung then smiled at the hot nurse's confession. At least, they're both fools for each other. But... Doyoung is more fool than him anyways.

-

Well, having a nurse as your boyfriend does benefit a lot. Doyoung was actually forced by Jaehyun to eat bland foods. But being a great cook Jaehyun is, it became more enjoyable than he thought would never. Doyoung also doesn't need to see a doctor since his hot nurse is already doing his check ups. Since Jaehyun became his boyfriend, he never had any rashes again. Doyoung felt proud of his idiocy anyways. Without it.. he wouldn't met Jaehyun.

Johnny let out a loud "FINALLY!" and plopped himself on the sofa where he can eat foods only for himself without any distubances from Doyoung.

"Jaehyun and I were going for a walk at the park. Have fun with yourself."

"And Johnny.. Don't eat too much junk foods. It's bad for your kidneys." Jaehyun added and Johnny swore when he thought he's free enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. :D


End file.
